homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
011016 - Going Down
08:50 AT: Aaisha is laying curled around Lorrea on the beanbag, her eyes lidded and her phone dangling in a hand. 08:56 AT: Lorrea slowly wakes up, not that she really moves. There's some quiet grumbling, as the only real indication that the little jadeblood is awake. 08:59 AT: Her hand lifts and pets at Lorrea's hair, Aaisha taking a deep breath before letting it out. 09:00 AT: The grumbling devolves into a quiet rumble. After a short while, Lorrea manages a quiet "hi," which is barely audible. 09:01 AT: "Hi," Aaisha looks down at the jadeblood, smiling, "Had a good nap?" 09:03 AT: "lllots of gollld. skaia was prrretty." After a moment, Lorrea seems to remember to return the smile. 09:05 AT: "I hope I can see it someday.. Derse is just very purple." 09:06 AT: "i'm surrre that you willlll." Lorrea pauses, for a moment. ".... you werrren't awake that whollle time, werrre you?" Her voice is a little bit sheepish. 09:07 AT: "No, I was sleeping for a little bit," she chuckles, "I've only been awake a little bit. I spoke to Nyarla some." 09:09 AT: "... how did that go?" 09:15 AT: "It was nice. He was with Lorcan so he's asleep somewhere..." she sighs, "I thought about talking to him about... stuff but. Bleh." 09:18 AT: "yeah..." Lorrea frowns, slightly. "anything that you want to talllk about, herrre?" 09:19 AT: "Uum.. well I was talking to him about Libby uh. He said she was a neutral party at best but I'm.. not sure?? Uh." 09:19 AT: "Oh she has samples of most of our blood I think? According to Serios?" 09:20 AT: "... realllly?" 09:20 AT: "I think? I don't know. I don't want to ask. I don't want to talk to her at all." 09:21 AT: "... and i think that nyarrrllla's judgement on who to trrrust is, errr. llless than perrfect?" 09:21 AT: "historrricalllly speaking," 09:22 AT: "we harrrdllly need to make morrre enemies than we have, and lllibby alllmost died forrr you?" 09:23 AT: "Pffthehe well he's aware Libby is mostly doing it for Serios. She even lied straight to my face.. our face," Aaisha growls deep in her throat and then she laughs, "No she almost died because that's what Serios would've done. What duty would've demanded and her as his partner..." 09:23 AT: She rubs at her face, growling. "She frustrates me and it hurts she'll probably never properly return my feelings." 09:24 AT: "... i'm not surrre that she was lllying." 09:24 AT: "and if she was, arrri woullld have been giddy to point that out?" 09:25 AT: "... what feellllings, aaisha?" 09:25 AT: "Wwwoould they?" there's a whine rising in the back of her throat, "The blaaackk ones." 09:28 AT: "... i think so? and- aaisha, do.... twinks even underrrrstand blllack romance? at allll? especialllly if- you're alllrready so surrre that they strrruggllle with palllle things," 09:29 AT: "Then she shouldn't bother DABBLING in our quadrants at all." 09:29 AT: "isn't therrre anyone saferrr forrr you to compete with," 09:29 AT: Aaisha shrugs. 09:30 AT: "... she's making an efforrrt, aaisha. and i belllieve that she did carrre forrr carra. why elllse woullld scarrrlllet trrry to hurrrt herrr thrrrough me lllike that?" 09:32 AT: "therrre arrre some trrrrolllls who strrruggllle with blllack romance, just lllike any otherrr sorrrt of romance, and she isn't even a trrrolll." 09:36 AT: "... i underrrstand herrr being aggrrrivating. trrrust me. herrr cerrrtainty in herrrselllf is what killlled carrra, morrre than anything that i did. but..." 09:38 AT: Lorrea trails off. 09:44 AT: There's an irritated rumble in Aaisha's chest. 09:45 AT: "She sees us as wigglers, she doesn't care." 09:45 AT: She opens her mouth to say more but all that comes out is an irritated hiss. 09:48 AT: "... at llleast she hasn't trrried to killll us." 09:48 AT: "...somehow I think that's only because of Serios." 09:48 AT: "...the only reason I trust her is because of him and even then I want her at arms length." 09:48 AT: "She took Antera." 09:49 AT: "... anterrra woullld have been a corrrrpse, if lllibby hadn't stepped in." 09:49 AT: "woulllld you prrreferrr that?" 09:49 AT: Aaisha narrows her eyes, staring down at Lorrea and frowning. 09:50 AT: "Yes, because Antera is a troll. She is my business and Libby had no right to intefer like that." 09:51 AT: "i'm irrritated about that too. therrrre's a reason i was tearrrring herrr lllife out." 09:52 AT: "Antera's?" 09:53 AT: "... yes. and then lllibby stopped it... somehow?" 09:56 AT: The rumble gets louder. 09:58 AT: ".. Does everyone billions of sweeps old get this type of attitude?" 09:59 AT: "i'm not surrre. maybe?" 10:00 AT: "... but we don't need to make morrre enemies, aaisha." 10:00 AT: "lllibby isn't perrrfect. i'd have to be stupid to say that. but even if the onlllly reason that she's helllping us is serrrrios... it's betterrr than forrcing herrr against us." 10:01 AT: "even if she's infurrriating, sometimes." 10:01 AT: Aaisha sniffs and looks away. "Yes, that's why I try not to talk to her anymore." 10:04 AT: She sighs, "I guess a different subject would be better." 10:05 AT: "... i'm going to do what i can to make that betterrrr, if that's worrrth anything," 10:06 AT: "It is, I appreciate it.. I'm not sure how far you'll get. After all Libby is just Libby I guess." 10:07 AT: "... i can handlllle llibby." 10:08 AT: "I know." 10:13 AT: "thank you." 10:13 AT: "arrrre... you alllrright?" 10:33 AT: Aaisha takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly before smiling. "Yes." 10:33 AT: "... you're allllowed to not be allrright," 10:35 AT: "especialllly herrre, with me." 10:36 AT: She had started leaning up off the beanbag, smiling still and shrugging, but Lorrea's last sentence made her freeze. Her smile shook a little. "Am I really alone with you though?" 10:40 AT: "... it depends on what alllone is, forrr you." 10:41 AT: Lorrea just rather lightly hugs Aaisha. 10:42 AT: And after a moment, starts humming. This time, it's not just a single note- it's more in line with the tempo of a lullaby. 10:45 AT: The tyrian leans back against the small troll jsut slightly, placing a hand over Lorrea's. "It means with nobody watching." Her breath caught at the tempo, earfins twitching just slightly as she tried to catch it more clearly. 10:45 AT: "I don't want to share all my private moments with everyone anymore." 10:47 AT: Lorrea doesn't say anything, but she does nod, slightly. The humming continues. 10:51 AT: Her hand tightens on Lorrea's and she takes another deep breath. "Someday." 10:54 AT: Lorrea nods, again. 10:56 AT: "..Can... can I show you something?" 10:57 AT: "oh, um. surrre?" Lorrea's humming stops, and she tilts her head. 11:00 AT: Aaisha slowly got up from the beanbag, walking over to the boxes she set down when she'd come in earlier. She picked out the larger one, a little bulkier and came back to sit in front of Lorrea. 11:01 AT: Her fingers brushed the tops for a moment, hesitating and unsure, but slowly she took the top off and gently lifted the gold and fuchsia cloak out. 11:04 AT: Lorrea peers at the box- then to Aaisha, before her gaze drops to the cloak. Her eyes widen, slightly, before she looks back up at Aaisha. 11:06 AT: She slowly sets it to the side, silky white cloth left in the box a golden shoulder piece just underneath. She's gently feeling the fabric. 11:06 AT: "I haven't opened this for sweeps." 11:06 AT: "is it what i think it is?" 11:08 AT: Aaisha smiles softly, "What do you think it is?" 11:08 AT: "a verrrry wellll disguised box of horrrn polllishing equipment." Lorrea's voice is remarkably flat. 11:12 AT: "Pffehe," Aaisha looks up, the smiling quirking lopsided, "I hope your joking because that's really off." 11:13 AT: "yes." Lorrea pauses. "it's yourrr mantlllle of responsibilllity." 11:14 AT: "Yes.. I commissioned it surprisingly after I found out who the Disgrace was.. I couldn't resist the designer." 11:15 AT: "... wellll it lllooks realllly nice. arrre you going to starrrt wearrring it arrround?" 11:16 AT: Lorrea hesitates, for a moment. "... shoullld i captchalllogue it, forrr the code?" 11:18 AT: "Yea I'm gonna wear it to the meeting later, I think..." Aaisha frowns, "I think Libby... Um. Yea would you?" She folds the mantle back up and places it in the box before handing it to Lorrea. 11:21 AT: Lorrea takes it- feeling it, for a moment, before captchaloguing it. And then uncaptchaloguing it, after a moment, offering it back. 11:22 AT: She takes it back with a smile, "Thank you. Um, did the uniform need cleaning?" 11:22 AT: "... wellll, yes," 11:24 AT: "Okay hmm, I can clean it but I'm not sure if it'll be in time for the meeting uum," Aaisha frowns, "I, I'd like you looking official if that's alright?" 11:24 AT: "surrre? what do you have in mind, if that won't worrrrk?" 11:31 AT: "Mm, I have a few ideas we'll have to go down to my closet tho. And I can.. finally try this on?" 11:32 AT: "... as lllong as you're willlling to carrrry me down the stairrrs," Lorrea grumbles. 11:33 AT: "Hehe, you'll have to carry my boxes then." 11:35 AT: "i can do that." 11:40 AT: "Okay," she replaced the lid on the box, handing it to Lorrea and then getting up and grabbing the other two before handing them to her. 11:40 AT: Lorrea holds the boxes, determined to not be betrayed by her small arms. 11:41 AT: "You can put them in your sylladex... it might be good to have their codes too?" 11:41 AT: After a moment, she captchalogues them, because she's clever. 11:41 AT: "Heh." 11:41 AT: "yes, err, i realllized," 11:42 AT: "Okay ready?" 11:43 AT: "of courrrrse." 11:47 AT: Aaisha steps close bending to pick Lorrea up in her arms smiling wide. 11:47 AT: "this is disgrrracefulllllll," Lorrea doesn't resist it. 11:48 AT: "Hehe, but it's cute." 11:48 AT: She starts out the door. 11:49 AT: Lorrea grumblles quiet protests. 11:51 AT: Aaisha chuckles, quickly stepping down the stairs. 11:54 AT: .. and slowly comes to a stop when she hears a groan. 11:54 AT: "Uh. What." 11:54 AT: "what?" 11:55 AT: She looks around, frowning, and then looks down. "Is that Eribus?" 11:56 AT: "... i guess he didn't make it allll of the way down?" 11:57 AT: "Uuuh. No. I uh guess he didn't, how long has he been here?" she puts Lorrea down walking back up to crouch over him. 11:58 AT: "i have no idea." 11:58 AT: "a whillle?" 11:58 AT: "Ohgosh." 11:59 AT: She checks him over quickly, sighing. "Lorrea would you be able to hang onto my back?" 12:00 AT: "i can walllk." 12:09 AT: "If you're sure? We still have a bit of a ways to go." 12:09 AT: "i'llll be fine." 12:10 AT: "Mmm, okay." Aaisha picks up Eribus and starts back down a little slower. 12:10 AT: Lorrea makes her way down, rather carefully. Keeping pace with Aaisha, certainly. 12:11 AT: She keeps her pace slow and her eyes on Lorrea. 12:12 AT: "I'll set him off in another room real quick when we reach the bottom will you be okay?" 12:12 AT: "I'lllll be fine, Aaisha." 12:12 AT: "It's just walllking," 12:15 AT: "Yes but you're still hurt.' 12:16 AT: "It's harrrrdllly anything," 12:17 AT: "You were shot." 12:18 AT: "I've had worrrrse," 12:18 AT: Aaisha turns her head back and just looks at her. 12:20 AT: Lorrea fails to make eye contact. 12:22 AT: "Looorrea." 12:22 AT: "I'm fiiiiiine," 12:24 AT: Aaisha sighs, stopping and crouching down, "It'll be faster if you hop on." 12:25 AT: Lorrea grumbles, before carefully moving to clamber onto Aaisha's back, gingerly wrapping her arms around Aaisha's neck- avoiding putting any pressure on her breathing, of course, not that Lorrea weighs enough to do much damage. 12:29 AT: She straightens up, checking Lorrea's weight quickly. "There that's not so bad is it?" And off down the stairs she goes. 12:30 AT: "sufferrrrring." 12:34 AT: "Hehe." 12:36 AT: "yourr enterrtainment at my miserrrry is noted," 12:37 AT: "Mmm, is it? Sorry heh." She finally comes to a stop at the bottom, lowering herself again to let Lorrea down. 12:37 AT: Lorrea almost reluctantly lets go, and then brushes herself off, in a not-quite indignant manner. 12:38 AT: "Heh, I'll be back I need to go set Eribus down." 12:38 AT: "i'llll be herrre," 12:39 AT: Aaisha leaves the room Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea